


Elegy

by kindkit



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: Bunter, Peter, and the choices they made.





	Elegy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Lilliburlero, who asked for Peter/Bunter, 'One morn I miss'd him on the custom'd hill' (from Thomas Gray's [Elegy Written in a Country Churchyard](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/44299/elegy-written-in-a-country-churchyard)). This is inspired more by the tone of the poem as a whole than by the specific line.

In the afternoon Bunter groans and wakes again from his morphine sleep.

“Tell me something,” Peter says. “You could've been a professional photographer. Or stayed in the army. Or done anything, you bloody marvel. Why - ”

“You know why.” 

Peter doesn't answer. In this house he has shared with Harriet for thirty years, there is no answer that is not betrayal.

Choosing one good means rejecting another. But he's lived under the pretense that there was never a choice. With closed eyes, he's thrown a life away. 

Gently, he squeezes Bunter's hand.

He can't regret, not quite. But he can mourn.


End file.
